hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pwincess
Overview The Pwincess is a role that can be of any alignment. Each night, the Pwincess can "invite" two people to a tea party (which they are forced to attend due to societal standards). At the party, both players the Pwincess invited are roleblocked and everyone (including the Pwincess) is BP. The players are also given a private chat to discuss in during the night. This role was first introduced in Game V, hosted by Dinodinodude. Variations Variation 1 Any scum roles have have the option of poisoning one or both of the participant's tea, killing that person in a set amount of time (which they casn choose). The Pwincess can be given the ability to poison tea if the mod allows it, otherwise it can gain the ability to if cultified. Instead of a private chat, they each write one message for each other that the mod transmits. This variation was in Game V, Game IX, and Game XI. Variation 2 The Pwincess can give different kinds of tea to the guests, each with unknown effects. This variation was in Game VI. Variation 3 The Pwincess has the option of investigating someone at the party to learn their role, though the next investigation by any role on the other guest will fail. This variation was used in Game XII. Usage The Pwincess is typically Town or Benign Neutral, but is also occasionally Mafia. The role is often given an X-Shot or an Even/Odd modifier to balance it's power. There are several strategies you can use as Pwincess, such as inviting as many people that you're sure are town as you can. By doing so, you can (hopefully) get a lot of information in town's hands that is obscured from the Mafia. However, if you invite a Mafia member and tell them this information, then that advantage will immediately go to waste. Of course, if you're Mafia you would use this strategy to steal information that the Town's hiding. Another tactic is to invite people is to invite people you think are scum and force claims out of them. You can later give this information to Investigative roles to make sure results match. Any strategy you choose, you still must help town enough during the day to make them believe you are town for these to be effective. Role PM Examples Town Hello and welcome to Hypixel Mafia X, Player! You are the Town Pwincess. Once per night, you can invite two players to meet with in a private conversation. They cannot refuse your invite. During that night, each player will be BP and your two invitees will be RBed. Neutral Hello and welcome to Hypixel Mafia X, Player! You are the Neutral Pwincess. Once per night, you can invite two players to meet with in a private conversation. They cannot refuse your invite. During that night, each player will be BP and your two invitees will be RBed. You win if you live to the end of the game. Mafia Welcome, Player, to Hypixel Mafia X. You will be playing as the Mafia Pwincess who can invite two players each nigh. Those players cannot decline your invitation and the three of you will meet in a private chat the following night. All players attending will be BP and your guests will be RBed. Other Information Etymology WIP Trivia WIPCategory:Roles and Modifiers Category:Roles